paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups go to the Pound
Future generation story After bath time, Aurora wanders out of Katie's without her collar and finds herself in Foggy Bottom. After a bit of exploring, she's capture by a dog catcher, who ignores her when she tells him that she's the daughter of two members of the PAW patrol. He throws her into a cell, guarded by a certain doberman with a vengence towards her father. Brutus. In the cell next to her, an angry bulldog named Killer with a grudge against her Aunt Kailey and Uncle Smoky. Frightened out of her wits, she has only one thing on her mind: Will she be able to get home before she's torn to pieces? Main Characters: *Brutus *Killer *Aurora Minor characters: *Ryder *Katie *Chase *Skye *Rocky *Zuma *Rubble *Marshall *Tundra *Kailey *Smoky *Winter *Sage *Rosie *Ace *Lani *Shadow "Mommmm! Do we have to take baths today?" Lani pouted, looking up at her mother as they walked over to Katie's. Skye chuckled and didn't even look down at her daughter, keeping her focus straight ahead; knowing the young pup was pulling her famous puppy-dog pout face. "Yes, Lani, we're getting baths today. It's been weeks! You pups have been running around in the dirt and mud and you're in need of a good scrubbing." Skye answered, looking over at Tundra. Tundra chuckled and looked at her pups, who looked perfectly happy, all except for Aurora, who was pouting like Lani. "Normally I don't mind baths, but i don't feel like getting one today! I found a big mud puddle to play in!" She huffed her breath into her cheeks before blowing it all out. "Now I can't play in it..." "You need a bath, Aurora....You can play in the puddle tomorrow, but I at least want you clean tonight!" Tundra looked sternly at her daughter, who just looked down at her paws. "Yes mama....." She murmured, walking close to her brother and sister. The baths went fairly quickly, but Aurora and Lani were the last to go. Aurora anxiously awaited her turn, watching her sister playing with the bubbles that were floating in the tub and around her face, giggling as she popped a few. Aurora cracked a little smile as she watched her sister playing around, but she couldn't help but to long to be outside. "Is it my turn yet?" Katie chuckled and dried off Winter, setting her at the brushing station as she put Aurora in the tub. "Yup! Just get used to the water while I brush out your sister and i'll get right to you." The girl replied, adding a bit more warm water and bubbles into the tub as she took the young pup's collar off, putting it on the table. Aurora started to relax, sinking into the tub as she let her muzzle go under, bubbles forming around her face. "Okay...Maybe this isn't so bad..." She smiled, closing her eyes. The teen smiled, starting to rub shampoo into the pup's scalp, making her thump her leg happily against the side of the tub. "See? Bath days aren't so bad, are they?" Aurora giggled, keeping her eyes shut so she wouldn't get soap in them. she grinned for a little bit before finally answering back to Katie. "Well....It's no day in the mud, but it does feel kinda nice!" massaging and shampooing, Katie made sure the pup was comfortable until she was ready to be rinsed and dried off. It didn't take too long, and Aurora was almost disappointed that it ended so fast. "Wait..That's it?" She murmured, looking up as Katie placed her on the floor, getting Lani in the tub. She nodded, replying back to the pup, "Sorry sweetie- but next time you can take a longer one if you want." Aurora nodded her head, shaking out her fur. "Okay...Tell my mom that i'll be back later- i'm going to go exploring!" She smiled as she watched Lani getting shampoo'd before racing out the door. Katie chuckled, then looked at the table, noticing the salmon colored strip on the table. "Wait! Aurora! Your collar!" She tried to call after her, but she was already too far gone. With shampoo and bubbles on her hands, she couldn't race after the little pup. "....Uh oh.." (Scene Change: PAW patrol symbol) Aurora kept her nose to the ground, following the scent of a squirrel she had chased far across town. "Aw c'mon lil guy, I just wanna play!" She barked playfully, bumping into a tree before she had a chance to lift her nose up and watch where she was going. "Oooph!" ''The young pup grunted, rubbing her sore snout, taking the opportunity to take a look around. Aurora slowly stood to her paws, tilting her head as she surveyed her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar. It seemed sort of like home...but it seemed a bit more dull and kinda....tense. "Woah....Where are am I...?" She whispered to herself as she started to push forward, making her way towards the buildings she noticed in the distance. Several scents overwhelmed her nostrils as she started to drool, passing straight by a butcher shop. "Oh man....Those sausages look GOOD''." She murmured, back-tracking to press her paws against the glass. She sat there in front of the window, eyeing those succelent sausages hanging in the display, unaware of the unifomed man creeping up behind her. "Gotcha, you darn scoundrel! Strays don't belong out here in the streets with civilized people." The man growled as he scooped Aurora up in a net, watching her struggle in the material. "Stray!? ''I'm no stray! I'm Tundra and Rocky's daughter! From the PAW patrol! Down in -''' UGH!'' - Adventure Bay!" She growled and grunted, getting more tangled and twisted in the net. The dog catcher just sneered at her, rolling his eyes. ''"PAW Patrol? Uck, I HATE the PAW Patrol...Maybe taking their stupid brat will teach them a lesson...." The man thought to himself, smirking a bit as he threw Aurora into the back of his truck. "Nice try. I don't believe you for a second. No collar, no proof." He snickered, slamming the door shut and getting into the driver's side. The engine sputtered to a start before the man sped away towards the pound, leaving Aurora terrified in the holding compartment. "M...My collar...?" She squeaked, looking down at her neck. Sure enough, it was bare. "Oh no...I left it at Katie's...." She gulped, feeling her body slide heavily down to the floor. "......I'm sure mom and dad will notice i'm gone soon....They just have to...." The young puppy looked up towards the barred window, looking hopefully at the small silhouette of the Lookout in the distance before closing her eyes, doing the only thing she felt she could do at this moment. Sleep. (Scene Change: Tundra's badge) "What do you mean she's missing?!" Tundra yelped, staring wide-eyed at Katie, her legs starting to tremble. Katie rubbed the back of her head, frowning. "She ran off before I could get her collar back on... After I finished bathing Lani, I looked everywhere for her and couldn't find her...I'm really sorry, I should have paid better attention..." Tundra howled in distress, looking out the window of the lookout. "Aurora!" She shook her head, sighing. "She's too adventerous, it's not your fault Katie....." "What we need to do now is have everypup split up to find her!" Shadow spoke up, then shrunk back once he noticed everyone look over at him. "Heh...We...We should go look for her..." "You're right, Shadow...We should." Zuma smiled, patting his son on the back as the other dogs and puppies murmured in agreement. "Let's split up, pups!" Ryder grinned, sliding his pup pad. "Chase, Smoky! I want you to check around Mr. Porter's!" "Rawrf! Chase is on the Case!" Chase barked, standing tall. Smoky puffed out his chest, eager to search for his niece. "This Cop-Pup is not runner up!" "Skye! It could help if you search in the air with your copter, it'll help cover more ground." Skye nodded. "Yeah! This pup's gotta fly!" She grinned and did a flip, smiling. "Still got it." she laughed. "Zuma and Kailey, check around the beach and the bay, maybe see if she went for a swim!" "Rawrf! Let's dive in!" Zuma nodded, wagging his tail. Kailey barked, adjusting her collar. "Let's make a Splash!" "Rocky and Tundra! You guys check out any of your daughter's favorite hiding spots!" "Green means go!" Rocky barked, leaning into Tundra. "I'm ready to roll like a snowball!" "Rubble and Marshall, go check the soccer field and the pup park!" "Rubble on the double!" "I'm fired up!" "Rosie, can you, Katie and the pups stay here just in case she comes back?" "Of course, Ryder!" Rosie nodded, sitting up straight. "Alright pups, let's roll!" With that, Ryder and the older pups disappeared down the slide and down towards their vehicles, leaving the younger pups worried. "But...But I wanna help..." Shadow murmured, shuffling his paws. They looked at Rosie and Katie; They were trying to comfort Winter, who was having a bit of a panic attack over the disappearance of her sister. ".....Me too.... What do you say we go look for ourselves?" Lani whispered, looking at Dylan, Sage, and Shadow. Sage nodded his head vigorously, determination blazing in his eyes. "I'm sure they won't notice.....Trapper, Faith, will you keep them busy for us?" Trapper and Faith gave Sage a solute, standing tall. "You got it, cousin!" They grinned widely, then ran off towards the girls. "Alright gang.." Sage smiled, sneaking slowly towards the elevator. "let's go find my sister...." (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) Aurora was awoken by the feeling of her body getting tossed onto a firm dog bed, and not a very comfortable one at that. She shivered as she stepped to the ground, feeling the cold cement floor of the kennel under her paws. "H..Hey!" She growled, rubbing her eyes as she raced towards the door. "Let me out of here! This is a mistake!" "Oh shut up." The dog catcher muttered, rolling his eyes as he trudged towards his desk, flopping into his chair and putting his feet up onto his desk, tipping his hat so he could fall into his deep sleep, snoring loudly in mere minutes. "Let me out! I don't belong here! I'm from Adventure Bay! Get me OUT!" Aurora howled angrily, shaking and rattling the chain-link door as her fur stood on end. "Quiet, mongrel...." A dark voice snarled,A big dog stepped out of the shadows, his eyes hard and cold as he padded through the halls. Every barking dog went silent and cowered in the corner of their kennels. He paused before Aurora, staring hard at her before a wide smirk came across his muzzle, a deep laugh booming from his chest. "Ahaha- ooohhh what a pleasant surprise! One of the PAW Patrol brats....Looks like they're not here to save you, huh?" He struck the door with his paw, causing Aurora to fall back onto her tail. "They'll be here! The PAW patrol will be here to get me, you just wait and see! My Uncle Smoky and Chase have the best noses in all of Adventure Bay!" In the next cell over, a gruff, mangy looking bulldog lifted his head, his overbite was huge, showing his sharp, gleaming fangs. "....Smoky....That name....." The dog's voice was deep and booming, it almost made the chains rattle as Aurora looked over at him. His eyes flashed as he thought back to his past. "...He's your uncle, hm...?" He laughed a sinister laugh, then growled loudly, saliva dripping down his jowels as he pressed his body against the fence. "You'd better watch your back, twerp, cause i've got a bone to pick with that pup....And anyone in his family will do..." He sneered, glaring hard at Aurora, who pressed against the other side of the cage. "Heheheh...." "My parents will save me! You just w-wait! My dad will knock you down, Brutus! You're no match for him!" Brutus' eyes flashed as he lunged against her cage, snapping his teeth at her as his fangs gleamed under the light. "YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF YOU BRAT!" ''He watched as she fell back against the floor, eyes wide in terror. "..." Brutus started to smile wickedly, tapping his paw on both cages. "Now sit down and shut up....Or else i might just let Killer out of his pen...." With that, he turned and walked away, maintaining the rest of the strays. Aurora put her paw to her chest, her heart pounding as tears slid silently down her cheeks. She cried quietly as she curled up in a tight ball, her ears pressed back against her head and her tail tucked tightly around her as she just rocked back and forth in the bed, her shoulders heaving as she tried to stop the tears from streaming down. ".....I just wanna go home...." ''(Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) The gang made their way slowly around town, trying to keep out sight of the patrolling parents. "Ace....You've got a super-sniffer just like your dad.....Maybe you should try to pick up Aurora's scent." Sage said, looking at his friend. Ace nodded and pressed his nose low to the ground, starting to sniff around. "I got something!" Ace smiled, bringing his head up briefly. "I think she went this way-" "Alright Ace!" Sage cheered, patting the pup on the back. "Let's follow that trail!" "Rawrf! You got it! Follow me, guys!" Ace barked as he zoomed off, nose pressed to the ground while the others were close on his heels. About 15 minutes into the trail, Ace felt a hard tug on his tail and he was whisked into a bush. "Ack-!" "Sshhhhh- hold on!" Sage whispered, huddling Shadow, Dylan, and Lani close in the bush. "It's Uncle Marshall and Rubble..." '' As they peered through the leaves, they could catch a glimpse of the Dalmatian and Bulldog searching through the park. The pups held their breath as they noticed Marshall coming closer. "I think I saw this bush move!" He called, squinting his eyes as he came closer and closer. ''"we're caught...." ''Ace gulped, covering his eyes with his paws. But right as Marshall was about to move the branches... "C'mon, Marshall- we checked that already! It's probably just another squirrel, let's go to the soccer field now!" Rubble called out to his team mate, who nodded and ran back over to him. As soon as the adults were far enough away, the pups let out a huge sigh, making their way slowly out of the bush. Dylan shook a few twigs out of his fur, brushing a tiny leaf off of his head as he looked at the others. "That was way too close.." "Well we got away with it.....Ace do you still have the scent?" Sage murmured, watching him crawl out from the shrub. Taking another quick whif of the air, he nodded. "Yeah, it's a bit faint, but I got it..." "Good...Now let's push on." Sage puffed out his chest and looked towards the horizon. "We need to get her back home." ''(Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) Aurora kept herself curled up in the corner of her cage, keeping a close eye on Killer as he slept in his kennel next to her. His snores sounded like foghorns, they rattled her eardrums and made her cover her head with a pillow. Oh how she wanted to smother his head with the pillow! But he'd probably rip her to shreds... Brutus snickered as he walked along the kennels, the human behind him shoving foodbowls in a slot under the cage door. he would lift it, and a dog would try to stick his muzzle out, but the dogcatcher was fast and slammed it back shut, locking the latch. "Meal time, brat." Brutus growled once they reached Aurora. The pup just stuck her muzzle out from her hiding spot. "Just leave it there...I'm not hungry." She murmured, but her stomach gave her lie away as it growled softly. "Fine, but if you don't eat now, you won't get to eat later." Brutus rolled his eyes, having the man hold the bowl up. Aurora eyed the bowl in the air, her stomach growling louder. She whimpered and then sighed, still covering her face. "...Okay...." Brutus gave a mean smile. "Good girl. Now eat all you can, cause this is your only meal today." Aurora looked up from the pillow with a look of surprise on her face. "But...But it's only mid-morning! What about lunch and dinner?" "You don't get any." Brutus laughed and moved on once the dogcatcher slid the bowl through the hole and then latched it back up. "I'm sure a spoiled little PAW Patrol brat could learn to go without three meals." "But....We do get lunch and dinner, right...?" Killer muttered through his sleepy state, rubbing his eyes. Brutus hushed him, then brought his voice lower. "You might. But she won't. I've been waiting for a chance to get back at Rocky, and here I have his daughter right in my paws." A deep laugh came from the Doberman as he eyed the little pup sniffing at the food. "If I can't get back at Rocky himself...I'll get back at the next best thing." (Scene Change: Rubble's Badge) The pups had managed to sneak past their parents and peers and were following Ace quickly as he sniffed out their missing friend. Suddenly he felt a tickle towards the back of his nose. "....Uh oh.." "What's wrong, Ace?" Sage inquired, pausing as he watched the pup stop, his head going back slightly. "I....Think i'm gonna..... A''choo!-Achoo!-Achoo!-Achoo!" A string of sneezes errupted from Ace, his head bobbing up and down as he kept going and going. "Ace! No!" Sage gulped, looking around to see if any of the adults heard them. "''Achoo!-Achoo!-Achoo!-ACHOO-!" ''The last sneeze blasted Ace backwards into Sage and the other pups, landing on top of them in a pile. "Hehheh......" He sniffs, rubbing his nose. "...Sorry guys.." Sage rolled his eyes, tapping his paw on the ground. "Forgot that you get sneezing fits like your dad too..." The pups slowly got back up, shaking themselves out. "We're losing time, guys!" Lani frowned, looking at Ace. "C'mon bro, let's get back on the trail!" "Got it! Ace is on the Case!" He laughed, trying to imitate Chase. He chuckles sheepishly at the blank stares from the other pups and got back to the trail, sniffing more cleary now that his sinuses were clearer. "...Uhhhh....Sage....? I don't think this is good..." "What? What's wrong? Is Aurora okay??" Sage gulped, looking incredibly worried. "I don't know....But according to her scent trail...." Ace felt incredibly anxious, shifting his paws as he looked over the hill. "......She's in Foggy Bottom." "Foggy Bottom?!" The others yelped- looking at the town across the way. ".......You sure?!" "Yup....I have her scent...." Ace murmured, rubbing his arm. "...I wouldn't lie about something like this..." "....Ace is right....I've picked up a bit of her scent as well..." Shadow murmured, looking more and more determined. "No matter what, guys, we need to get her back." Shadow and Sage nodded at each other and raced off towards the town. "''WAIT! Guys! it might be too dangerous for us to go there by ourselves!" Ace barked, trying to reason with the two. "No way, Ace, we can't stop now! I'm going too!" Lani snorted, racing off with Dylan by her side. "Arrooooo! ''Guys! No! Wait!" Ace whimpered and howled in distress. He hesitated, watching the other pups run off before he made his final decision. He started racing off back towards the Lookout to find the parents. He didn't want to be trapped, he needed help, whether other pups wanted it or not, he was going to find the adults. The other pups had made their way deep within the borders of Foggy Bottom before they even noticed Ace was missing. "Ugh! He must've gone back!" Lani frowned, rolling her eyes. "He probably got too scared....." "It's okay, Lani...We have noses too, we can try and track down Auror-" Sage cut off in the middle of his sentence as the four pups were suddenly snatched up within a net. "Oh great, more little brats....." The dog catcher rolled his eyes, throwing them in the back of the truck with distaste, clambering back into the driver's seat. Sage and Shadow pressed themselves against the door as Dylan and Lani tried to get untangled from the net. "Hey!! We have collars!" Shadow barked angrilly, shaking the door. "Yeah? Well I didn't notice." The man lied through his teeth. "Besides, I saw no license either. Tough luck, pooch." He muttered in annoyance. He started the ignition, the engin sputtering slowly to life as he drove back towards the pound, the puppies yelping in the back. "Wait!" Sage called, trying to calm down the others. "I smell Aurora's scent.....She must have been in here!" the other three's faces lit up with hope. "Then we're on the right track!" Dylan barked, finally slipping free from his entanglement in the net, helping Lani from being ensnared as well. Sage nodded, sitting down as the truck bounced along the road. "Right- So I guess that means that we have to sit back and enjoy the ride." ''(Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) "Find anything yet...?" Ryder muttered to the pups through his Pup Pad, hoping to get some good news. "Not yet." ''the dogs answered one after another. Ryder shook his head and looked curiously out the window, eyes scanning the horizon. "I....Did...!" Ace panted when he came in through the elevator. The pup raced up to Ryder, tongue lolling out as he fought to catch his breath. "You did? I thought we told you guys to stay inside!" Ryder raised his eyebrow, hands going to his hips. "I...Know....B..But...!" Ace inhaled, taking in a huge lungful of air as he prepared his little explanation. "Shadow, Dylan, Sage, Lani, and I went out to go search for her! I caught her scent after a while and had a sneezing fit...But then I caught it again...She's in Foggy Bottom! The others wanted to go down there- but I didn't want to run into trouble too! So I ran back here to get help!" Ryder listened to the young pup intently, waiting for him to finish. Once Ace had flopped onto the ground, Ryder spoke up. "They're in Foggy Bottom?? That's not good...The pups don't have tags! They ''must be at the pound by now...." Ryder activated his Pup Pad again, calling the pups' attention. "Guys! We've located Aurora! But another thing- Shadow, Dylan, Sage, and Lani ran off to try and find her, and are probably in the same location! Rocky, Chase, and Tundra, I want you three to go down to the Foggy Bottom Pound, I'll meet you there! Everyone else come back to the Lookout!" "The '''''Pound???" Tundra yelped, jumping into her vehicle and racing towards Foggy Bottom. "Don't worry pups! Mama's comin'!!!" She howled and watched as Rocky, Ryder, and Chase pulled up along both sides her, driving quickly towards their rival town. Rocky looked at his mate, admiring the determination and fierceness blazing in her eyes. He couldn't help but laugh a tiny bit, thinking that Aurora took a bit after her mother with adventuring and curiosity. But then once again he started to worry, turning his attention back to the matters at paw. Both his son and daughter and their friends were trapped in the pound. He narrowed his eyes, determination flaring up inside of him as well. Meanwhile, in the pound, the dog catcher was bringing the puppies in from the truck. He managed to get them within the net again, but not without a few scratches and bitemarks. "Guys??" Aurora murmured, hearing her friends barking and squirming as the man carried them down the hall. Hearing their voice, they barked in surprise, turning their heads to catch a glimpse at her. "Aurora! You're okay!" Relief washed over the pups like a warm bath, smiling and wagging their tails. But their happiness didn't last long as the catcher started to toss them into her cell. The catcher was about to toss Sage in, but he was stopped by a sudden booming voice. "Wait!" Brutus barked, rushing up to the man, who halted in front of the Doberman.. "What do we have here.... Another one of Rocky's brats?" a small chuckle broke out from his muzzle and escalated to a loud, echoing cackle, his eyes lighting up evilly. "Oh ho! His son?! What a good day!" The catcher held Sage by his scruff in front of Brutus as he laughed, looking at Killer's cage. "Why don't you introduce him to his new roomate?" Killer snarled at Sage, narrowing his eyes as he heard Brutus mention Sage's relations, making his anger start to boil over once more. "Yes......Introduce me to my new chewto- I mean....Roomate." He chuckled deeply, making Sage squirm in the air, his tail tucking between his legs as he fought to push back against the man as he started to slowly reach for the gate. "Put him down!!!" Some familiar voices called, causing the pup to turn his head happily, his fluffy tail wagging. "Mom!! Dad!!" Tundra lunged forward, snatching Sage from the dog catcher's grip as he stumbled back at the sight of the bigger dog. "What in the world?" He hissed, falling onto his butt as Tundra turned to glare at him, putting Sage down between her paws. "Let my babies go." She growled, her eyes narrowing as Rocky went to confront Brutus. "You know these pups are ours, Brutus! Why are you keeping them hostage?" Rocky snarled, shutting Killer's door shut as he started to advance. "Why do you think, Eco mutt?!" Brutus roared, his eyes blazing with anger as his plans were crumbling to bits in front of him. It was just like Rocky to come up and save the day. Typical. "This is between you and me, Brutus! Don't bring my kids into this! Let them go!" "Why should I?" "Because they're our pups, and they belong to us. But you already know that, don't you Brutus?. " Ryder crossed his arms, looking down at the Doberman, who just growled back in response. Chase tapped on his chin, sitting down as he gazed around the shelter. "And taking a look around the place....You have several ''violations of proper Dog Pound Regulation! If you don't shape up, you're going to get fines, shut down, and possibly... Sent to jail." He looked Brutus straight in the eyes, a sly little smirk on his face as he watched Brutus' expression change. ".......Okay....Okay....Take the little brats." Brutus growled between his teeth, sitting down. "...Just leave." "Not so easy, Brutus." Chase retorted, tilting his police cap. "I'm going to be coming in at least every two weeks to make sure that you're going up to code. Got that?" Brutus muttered something under his breath, only to be responded with an earful of Chase's megaphone. ''"GOT THAT???" Wincing and whining, Brutus covered his ears, nodding in cooperation. "Yes, yes! Okay! I get it! Just stop the megaphone!" He pleaded, watching with a scowl as the older dogs, Ryder, and the pups left the building. The other dogs howled in delight at the chance of getting an upgrade to the system. "Shut it!" Brutus roared, but the other dogs refused to listen. He growled and slammed his paw against Killer's cage before sliding down to the floor in defeat. (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) All the pups were home safe and sound, and the older pups wouldn't stop snuggling and cuddling them, relieved that they were home and safe. Though the puppies didn't exactly mind it, glad to be back home instead of stuck in a cold kennel. "Sorry we didn't listen to you, Ace....We're glad you went back to tell the adults..." Sage smiled warmly, patting his friend on the back. "Yeah! We would have been dog chow!!" Dylan barked, frowning sadly Ace smiled back, feeling a bit accomplished as he looked at all the pups, safe and sound. "It's okay, Sage...I'm just glad you guys are okay...." Ryder came over to the puppies, gathering every single one of them around him. He kneeled down to their level, "Don't worry about getting in trouble, pups....This was punishment enough...You're lucky Ace came to get us, pups....or we might have never found you..." Ryder paused, looking at them as he pulled a long case out from behind his back. "Now....We don't want this happening again, do we...?" The pups shook their heads, and he smiled. "Good....Now I think you're old enough.. So...." Ryder slowly opened the case, smiling at the look of shock and joy on the pup's faces. "Our own Pup Tags?!" Lani howled in pure joy, getting up to twirl in a circle before flopping back down on her tail. "You got it. Each one is personalized- even though you pups have similar jobs to your parents and family, none of the badges are the same." Ryder laughed, hooking them one by one onto the puppies' collars. Tundra smiled and walked over to Aurora and slipped her collar over her head so Ryder could give her a Pup Tag as well. The puppies proudly looked down at their tags, beaming from ear to ear as they hugged their leader, giggling and licking him. "Ahah! Okay okay! Good pups, good pups!" Ryder laughed, watching as the puppies split off to go show their parents their new tags, and then eagerly show off to each other. "Now for a little test.." He smiled, leaning back to against the wall as he pulled out his Pup Pad. "Alright.... Here we go!" He pressed the Paw-shaped button on the screen, causing every single tag in the room to light up. The puppies squealed in excitement, standing up straight at attention. "Ryder needs us!" As soon as they finished, they raced over to Ryder, once again attacking him with nuzzles and kisses. Ryder was on the floor laughing, being tickled by their little tongues and fur brushing against him. "Ahahaha! Help! I'm being attacked by puppies!" He squirmed underneath them, then sat up, petting them and hugging them. "I figured you pups were big enough to get your own tags...Though you won't begin training for a while, it's better to have the tags just in case something like this happens again...." He smiled at the other puppies who didn't want a job- pulling out another box. "Don't worry you guys...I have some for you too." He hooked on a gold star-shaped tag for Summer, a pink flower-shaped tag for Faith, and gold bone-shaped and circular tags for the rest. Ryder smiled as the pups went off to play again, but tired themselves almost right away, curling up onto the floor and falling asleep, cuddled in a little pup-pile. He grinned and sat back with the older pups, petting Chase as he and the others all started to curl up next to him. "I guess it's nap time..." Ryder chuckled, yawning a bit as he started to rest his head against Zuma. "It's been along day, pups, let's take a rest...." There was a soft murmur of agreement, and then just like that, everyone was out like a light. Another day in Adventure Bay coming to an end as the PAW Patrol started to snooze, letting the worries of the day wash away as they slipped into dreamland. Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation